The invention relates to a wheel bearing unit for supporting a drivable wheel on a wheel bearing of a vehicle. This wheel bearing unit comprises a wheel hub that forms a central hollow space and is supported so that it can rotate by a wheel bearing formed as a rolling bearing. The wheel bearing encloses a hub flange connected to the vehicle wheel and meshes with a drive element with a positive-fit connection by means of spur gearing on the opposite side relative to the hub flange, wherein the wheel hub and the drive element are secured with a non-positive fit by a threaded connection. The wheel bearing unit also comprises a sensor for measuring a torque. In addition, the invention relates to an arrangement for detecting and controlling drive torques for driven vehicle wheels.
Motor vehicles in which, in particular, all four wheels are driven are being equipped more and more with a control for distributing the drive torque, which produces improved vehicle transverse dynamics while simultaneously increasing driving safety. For controlling the drive torque distribution, suitable measurement devices are required to be able to determine the appropriate driving situation.
From DE 103 38 172 B3, a drivable wheel bearing unit with a swivel joint is known. For transmitting a drive torque, a journal of the drive shaft has external teeth that mesh with internal teeth of the wheel hub. In the area of the meshing journal, the wheel hub is supported so that it can rotate on the wheel carrier by a double-row rolling bearing. In the known wheel bearing unit DE 36 04 630 C2, the drive torque is transmitted from the swivel joint of the drive shaft to the wheel hub via spur gearing.
DE 10 2008 050 236 A1 relates to a bottom bracket for a bicycle including sensors for detecting the torques of the individual foot pedals. To do this, a chain ring is magnetized in some sections. Due to a magnetostrictive effect, the magnetization changes as soon as mechanical stress caused by a torque occurs in the bottom bracket shaft. The changed magnetic field is detected by sensors.
DE 10 2006 031 456 A1 discloses a wheel bearing arrangement for supporting a drivable wheel on a wheel carrier of a vehicle. An inner bearing ring of the wheel bearing is here connected locked in rotation with a wheel hub that is coupled with a drive shaft. An axial section of the inner bearing ring has an inverse magnetostrictive effect. By the use of a sensor, changes to the magnetic properties that are set when a torque is applied can be detected in the axial section.